


尤桐   怎么突然就怀了

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	尤桐   怎么突然就怀了

1

 

“……你要怎么办？”

“怎么办？！你问我怎么办？！这是我一个人的错吗？！”

“不是……你别这么激动，我也没想到啊，你看你事后也没吃药……”

“我叫你几次带套带套！每次都嘴上说得好，下面光溜溜地插进去！现在有了你负责吗？！”

“但是我连大学都没毕业……”

“我和你同一级的你给我找这个借口？！那你是要我打掉吗？”

“呃，打就打呗……”

桐人坐在路边的花坛上，含了一口冰凉的雪糕，在迎面吹来的寒风中舒服地打了个抖，就这么借着树木遮挡吃起那边吵架小情侣的瓜来。

缺乏廉耻，太缺乏廉耻了，好好的大学生，不用心学习为社会做建设，竟然私下乱搞，看来还是像我这样的单身汉比较正能量……

恶狠狠挖了一大勺雪糕，桐人兴奋地吧唧着嘴，看得正起劲。

道路另一头突然跑过来一个蓝色人影，小情侣沉默片刻，互相使了个眼色，拉扯着转移战场。桐人遗憾万分，咬着木勺正犹豫要不要跟过去看完这场修罗场，就被来人扑到身上。

“桐人！你听我说！好消息，特大好消息！”

尤吉欧满脸激动，啪啪啪大力拍打桐人后背，眼睛里都要冒光。桐人被他吓得呛了一口，舒了舒心口缓缓气，这才接着问。

“什么好消息？软件开发课自习？”

“不是！”尤吉欧像少女一样来回摇晃手，特大声地吼道：“怀上了！你终于怀上我的孩子了！”

“……”

风扫过落叶，带起一个旋避嫌似的飘走了。桐人挠了挠耳朵，看着尤吉欧脸上期待的小表情，没听懂。

“啊？你说什么？”

“我说怀了啊！怀了两天了，我才发现！真是太好了，我一直以为怀不上宝宝了……”

怎么……说的这么真实呢……桐人盯着尤吉欧满脸的感动和如释重负，试图找到一丝说谎的味道，可惜要是他真能演得这么好，就不是桐人认识的那个尤吉欧了。

说不定是个不合时节的玩笑呢？也快到愚人节了。这么想着，桐人哈哈笑着问：“那我是不是不能吃这个冰激凌了？毕竟对身体不好。”

尤吉欧愣了一下，眉毛微微皱起来：“嗯……对啊？冬天也挺冷的……”

桐人噎住，扯出僵硬的笑容不依不饶：“那，那我也不记得有做过那档子事啊，是无性繁殖？”

尤吉欧露出你终于懂了的神情，爽朗地拍着他的肩：“别这么说嘛！不是在房子里嘿嘿嘿过了吗，你忘了？”

卧槽，假的吧？

得到完全偏离期待的回复，桐人开始慌了。一问一答都显得如此诚恳，好像不是开玩笑也不是逗他，难道他真的怀了？一个男人？和尤吉欧做爱了？什么时候？等等，两天前刚开学，他确实因为太过疲惫回到宿舍后直接就昏睡了……

莫非他多年的好友尤吉欧，在大学三年级的第一天就觉醒了另一面属性，下药把他给……！

无论怎样都无法相信他是这么畜牲的一个人，桐人咬着牙，忍受着屈辱，认认真真注视着尤吉欧的双眼一字一句问。

“真的，怀了？”

“嗯，怀了。”

尤吉欧被他带得正经起来，可惜说的话还是一个样：“我刚知道的时候也是同样的反应，毕竟我们俩当初都没想到能怀上，买了那么多高档品，花了挺多钱的，终于是喂出来了。”

他眼睛里闪出小星星：“你要不要看看？挺可爱的。啊……不过我手机放宿舍里充电了，之后你自己看吧。”

槽点太多完全不知道该从何吐槽……桐人努力从杂乱信息中揪出一个头，自己都觉得在问的问题非常愚蠢：“那个……啊……手机上能看到的？”

“当然了！现在进步很多了，以前只能用电脑，现在它出了移动版，是不是超方便！”

手机监控胎儿吗……确实听说最近医疗技术有了很大进展，互联网力量真大啊……桐人眼冒金星，混乱得不知道该说什么好，只能哈哈哈笑着从腹腔挤出声音。

“那可真是太好了……要给大家发喜糖呢……”

“对呀！特别是游戏社团的，要好好谢谢他们，帮了我们好多忙！”

“哈哈哈……”桐人呆滞，“啊？”

 

 

 

2

 

一直到晚饭后，桐人都难以接受正遭遇的情况。

他低下头悄悄掀起衬衫，摸了摸平坦的小肚子。这里面真的有一个新的生命吗？在哪？有子宫吗？

假的吧，一定是玩笑，一定是整蛊计划，说不定尤吉欧正从哪个角落看着他的反应偷偷笑呢。

正想着，尤吉欧从食堂回来，推开门：“你记得上游戏看看，这几天我论文有点忙，你帮着喂喂我宠物。”

“游戏？”桐人迟疑，“我这样经常接触电子产品还好吗？对身体不好吧？”

“都到现在了你还在说什么……”尤吉欧坏笑道，“而且还要你去做胎教呀，哈哈哈哈！”

胎教！这下没有任何辩解余地了。用游戏做胎教？是这几天被他这个资深网瘾患者影响了吗？

不过教孩子游戏吗……没想到单身二十年也有这一天，在自己的教导下，宝宝起点一定比别人高，起码十岁就得满级吧……

欣慰地拍着肚皮，桐人浮起微笑，然后回味三秒钟，打了个冷颤。

他为什么！这么快就接受了怀孕的事实啊！不对首先这不是事实！

是这家伙的原因吗？！是这个满面单纯笑容的尤吉欧的原因吗？！为什么这个人能这么轻易说出男人怀孕的话啊！！！

“……等等，尤吉欧，我还是觉得哪里不对……”

实在忍受不了了，桐人伸出手。尤吉欧嗯了一声，视线扫过时钟，震惊地睁大眼睛。

“已经这么晚了吗！马上就到澡堂高峰了，桐人，一级战斗准备！”

“诶？等一下……现在重要的不是这个……”

尤吉欧心思已不在对话上，手忙脚乱地收拾换洗衣物，嘴里还在嘟囔：“可恶……都是那个打饭阿姨的错，我和她说了多少次要土豆，她给我一块姜！你能想象吗！我吃到一块姜时的心情！”

“那……你拿回去和她换啊……”

桐人都不知该不该笑，结果尤吉欧声音变小了：“……反正，也不是多困扰。拿回去多麻烦啊，错了就错了。”

“真是的……你这个性子……”

桐人叹了一口气，同时心里也舒坦一点。这还是他认识的尤吉欧，遵守规则胆子有点小，之前觉得他禽兽不如，想必都是理解错了吧。

然而心里重新对友情燃起希望的桐人同学，在十分钟后，迅速推翻了这个想法。

“那啥，尤吉欧，我这样光着身子出现在其他男人面前，真的好吗？”

腰侧以下完全浸泡在热水中，尤吉欧长叹：“啊——为啥？”

“因为，你看，我不是……那个了吗？”对着同性突然爆发出羞耻心，桐人也没想过会有这一天，但总之还是拿毛巾遮住下半身。

也许上半身也遮点比较好？但毛巾只带来一块……失策了！

用手护住胸口，再用恶狠狠地眼神吓退看过来的个别人，桐人听见尤吉欧无所谓的声音。

“你干嘛啊，未出阁的小姑娘吗？娇气些什么，当初带我进来的时候，你不是一边甩着毛巾溜鸟一边嘲笑我捂得太严实吗，你都忘了？”

“我没忘，你闭嘴。”年轻时的鲁莽是今日的利剑，桐人缩成一团，借用角度把他当做人肉屏障，“但我现在不是不方便吗？你看，你也不是很乐意吧。”

“啊……为啥？”这声音听起来逐渐变得愚蠢，尤吉欧的笑容在心中燃起烦躁的怒火，“爱露就露呗，也没人嘲笑你的尺寸。”

这家伙……！

桐人咬牙切齿，两道目光把尤吉欧烧了个穿透：“啊是吗！那我就不遮了，让其他男人看个遍了！这样可以吗？这样真的可以吗？！”

怀着你孩子的我！可是就这样被别人用眼睛侮辱了！

“……不遮就不遮呗，干嘛说得这么奇怪。”尤吉欧埋进水里吐噜噜吐了几个泡泡，猛地坐起来想到了什么。

“对了，得给宝宝起个名字，叫什么好呢？”

转移话题倒是挺快！莫非他本质是个渣男……桐人完全怒了，哼哼唧唧扭头：“随便！不如就叫绿帽王，青青草原也不错啊！”

“青青草原……好名字！”尤吉欧一拍大腿，“决定了，就叫这个吧！”

“……咦，等等。”

这回换桐人反对了：“就叫这个？我们的宝宝，名字就叫青青草原？你在开玩笑吧？”

“不啊，我认真的。”尤吉欧还很有道理地解释，“现在起那些什么安洁拉、奇卡这类正经名字已经不是潮流了，没啥意思，起个这种名其他人看了也会觉得有趣，还会主动加你好友，好处多多啊。”

桐人狂摆手：“不不不不不！不需要别人觉得有趣，觉得有趣才糟了吧！我们的孩子被人笑话了啊！你在想什么！”

被否定到这个程度，尤吉欧都有点挫败了，无精打采地收回手问：“那你想叫它什么？”

“像安吉拉奇卡这类就很好啊！什么爱丽丝亚丝娜也行！”

“诶……我不想用同班女同学的名字啊，对她们也不尊敬……”

桐人急得不停拍腿，哗啦啦的水花被激起来洒了一脸：“那就安吉拉！安吉拉不错吧！”

尤吉欧憋了又憋，弱弱地进行最后反抗：“……像是小学生会起的名字……”

桐人暴风怒吼：“你给我向全世界的安吉拉道歉！”

 

 

3

 

最后名字定成了安吉拉，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

虽然初为人母，桐人还有很多要学的东西，但首先他决定讨个彩头，用大大的白纸写下爱女的名字，在墙上慎重地贴了起来。

撕胶带时他想起一件事：“宝宝是女孩子吗？”

经历挫折的尤吉欧颓废地躺在床上，单手玩手机，听到问话有气无力：“不，是雄性哦。”

“雄……哈？！”

一度平息的怒火再次因为这种态度燃烧起来，桐人怒气冲冲走到尤吉欧面前，冷酷无情地没收了他的手机。

“现在，你给我在那边正坐。”

“又搞什么啊……我就想玩会游戏……”

尤吉欧无奈得快哭了，肩膀被狠狠拍了一巴掌：“好痛！”

“快点，给我坐好。”桐人的语气冷得能掉冰渣，“你给我好好反省下你的态度。”

“我怎么了！我怎么了！”尤吉欧带着哭腔委委屈屈坐下，嘴上不乐意手还是乖乖放在膝盖上，“你有火气别发在我身上啊！”

“我的火气都是因为你！”

桐人找了根长直尺握在手里啪啪啪拍打，冷笑着警告他。

“首先，我们的孩子不是野兽！不能用雄啊雌啊形容，简直豪无人性！可以叫他男孩子，男生，男性。这么多称呼，你偏偏说他是雄性。来！跟我重复一遍，男孩子！”

直尺拍在桌上一声脆响，尤吉欧打了个抖：“……男孩子。”

“很好！”桐人满意地点点头，进行下一项任务，“还有，既然是男生，就不能叫安吉拉了，太娘，我们得给他想个新名字。”

“安吉拉不是挺好的……”

“你说什么？！大声点！”

又是一声吼，尤吉欧忍住眼泪：“没什么！长官，我觉得布鲁斯不错！”

“布鲁斯吗……”桐人有些犹豫，扶着下巴沉思，“虽然确实是个好名字，但我还是想把我的姓给加进去啊。桐谷布鲁斯……不对，感觉不太对劲……”

尤吉欧充满哀怨地偷偷瞪横在面前的直尺，不明白怎么就变成这样，他的舍友好像入魔了，很严重那种。

“等这玩意儿长大了……我一定把它卖掉……”

“——啊？！”

简直就是知错不改！桐人脖子上的青筋都要炸了，狠狠一尺抽到尤吉欧手背上。

“你说什么？！你说什么？！我真是看错你了，表面和我装的和蔼可亲，背地里都想把孩子卖了！你个挨千刀的，我怎么遭这么大霉摊上你！”

“倒霉的是我吧！”尤吉欧眼角已经晕出泪花，捂着通红的手控诉，“至于吗？不就一个……”

“你还想说什么！混账！”桐人怒不可遏，觉得头发都要炸起来，怒发冲冠目眦欲裂。他心里感到极度不值得，虽然不想说，但还是断断续续哽咽出经常出现在狗血八点档的那句话。

“你就这么……不想要这个孩子吗……？你就直说了吧，让我去流产……”

清楚这样做的后果是什么，一段感情还未真正开始就走到了尽头，桐人默默抹泪。

“我知道，你不喜欢他……毕竟我是一个男人，生孩子肯定很奇怪。但他终究是你的亲骨肉……”

“……”

往手背上吹小风的尤吉欧眨了眨眼，呆住了。

“啊……流产？”

桐人也愣了：“……不对吗？”

石化的两人互相注视着，房间内静默了一分钟，先解开魔法的是尤吉欧，他从床上把手机扒过来，点亮屏幕操作几下，调出熟悉的界面放到桐人面前。

“这是我说的安吉拉。”

明亮的大草原中一直小兔子活泼地跳跃着，很可爱地四处嗅嗅。两边是两只挂满装备的大兔子，一公一母，桐人认识，是他和尤吉欧在游戏中养的宠物。

而小兔子脖子上的名牌写的三个字，正是安吉拉。

“……”

仿佛失去了语言能力，桐人发不出声音，手微微颤抖。

尤吉欧欣赏着他的表情，带着些怜悯，把全部真相一股脑说出来。

“因为魔宠等级太高，你不是担心它们俩会生不出新宝宝吗？不过今天我检查游戏时看见牧场里多了一团小东西，生的还不错，魔抗和辅助级别全是上等的，也不枉游戏社的人帮我们一起肝材料了。”

“……………………啊…………”

窒息，太窒息了。脑子太晕，眼前世界开始旋转。桐人恍惚间听见自己问：“……那你说的做爱是？”

“不是有个游戏动画，是这两只在小房子里嘿嘿嘿吗，小屋外面还冒爱心，你直接把动画跳过了？”

好像确实是跳过了，因为嫌拖时间，桐人一般不看游戏动画，没想到……

真相太过理所当然，桐人茫然无措，自动开始回忆为什么会误解成这样。是他太单纯了吗？难道他潜意识地想当妈妈？不，不对，一切的开头都是那句话，金发碧眼的好友灿烂笑着说——

【你（的宠物）终于怀上我（宠物）的孩子了！】

解释到现在，尤吉欧也有点懂发生了什么：“……你以为是你自己怀孕了？”

“……”

被鞭挞的仇瞬间得报，尤吉欧松了一口气，飘飘然起来：“怎么会这么想？你傻吗，就算是我也不会怀疑自己怀孕，我们可都是男人啊！”

“…………”

“这次吸取教训了吧？以后记得听清楚别人说话。”

“…………吵死了。”

“什么？你说大声点。”

不怕死地把手聚到耳边，尤吉欧又听到了啪啪声，一声又一声，将他的心提起来。

桐人咬牙切齿，不顾自己都拍红的手心，一步步向尤吉欧靠近。

“说起来，本来都怪你……！”

“……等，等等！你要干嘛！我告诉你，宿舍并非法外之地！你小心我告诉宿管……”

“你告啊！你去啊！首先你得有能走到楼下的力气……”

三楼靠楼梯的窗户里穿出冲破云层的惨叫，树上的小鸟吓得扇了扇翅膀，又低下头捉羽毛上的灰烬。

第二天，尤吉欧的同班同学看到他是杵着拐杖去上课的。


End file.
